


To Make A Home

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter rebuilds the Hale House, and there's a nursery.  Stiles' reactions to it at various points during his pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "home".
> 
> Are people getting bored with this series? I have three fics in the works, mostly just angsty stuff. None of them are porny. *sigh* I do appreciate the comments and kudos even though I suck at replying. So, anything anyone want to see in particular?

Waking from a nap feeling groggy and gross, Stiles stumbles into the bathroom, then stumbles down the hall towards the living room. He thinks about tea, really wants a beer or a dozen, but he can hear Peter muttering to himself, so tea it is. Diverting towards the kitchen, he enters the open-space dining room and finds the Alpha standing at the table, hands clenched around the edges, as he looks from blueprints to an open wallpaper pattern book.

The house.

A sour feeling floods his stomach, worsened when he notices the four wallpaper options on the two pages are for children's rooms.

Girl's rooms.

Deaton told them only three days before that Peter's spawn is female.

Stiles realizes he's stopped moving and is staring when Peter straightens up and turns to him. There's a weird look on his face, almost...hopeful.

"I'm looking through options for the nursery. Do you want to weigh in?" There's hope in his voice, too.

Stiles doesn't care. "No." He's not going to live there. He's not having anything to do with the thing growing inside him. He doesn't care if there are teddy bears or ducks on the walls. Ignoring the annoyed, frustrated sound Peter makes, he continues into the kitchen, really wanting that damn beer.

*****

It's a week or so later, Stiles has just reached the five month mark--only four more to go, thank the evil god who thought making him able to get pregnant was a good thing--when Peter drags him to the construction site.

Except for the siding and embellishments the exterior is done, the frame solid. The windows and doors are in and the crew is working mostly on the interior now. 

In what will be the kitchen Peter meets with the foreman to finalize choices for the granite counter tops, and Stiles tunes them out. He'd love to sit down but unless he plops down on the steps or floor, there's nowhere to do so, and getting off the latter would be embarrassing. His stomach is mostly hidden beneath a large shirt and a hoodie, but he knows he looks tubby, which on his lean frame makes no sense, but most guys won't look. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he wanders around, avoiding the room with flying sawdust, and finally heads up the stairs.

The house is huge. He knows there are rooms for all the current Pack and others that Peter's planning to add in the future, every two with a shared bathroom. There are three floors plus a full basement, part den, part containment area--though the cages will be added later by the Pack.

The bedrooms on the second floor are finished except for paint and lighting fixtures. The bathrooms are the same, just waiting installation of the fixtures. Stiles has some vague idea that Peter--and Lydia, because her hand is in almost all the interior decoration--has chosen those. A couple weeks before there were seemingly endless books of faucets and shower doors spread across the dining room table.

He doesn't care. A faucet's a faucet. Only important issue is that it works.

The third floor has fewer rooms and Stiles has some vague recollection that it's for Peter. The master suite takes up one whole end--three rooms and a bathroom more than twice the size of the ones on the floor below.

His stomach flip flops because, despite his continual denials and refusal to listen to any future plans, he's pretty sure Peter's going to force him to live here. This will be his suite, too.

Forever.

Backing out of the outer room, he notes there are four other rooms, all with their own bathrooms. 

Bedrooms. Four. He's pretty sure that Derek and Cora have rooms on the second floor, so...

Sinking down on the top step, he buries his face in his hands.

Peter's going to force him to have more than one of these things.

*****

It's early evening and the workmen are gone for the day. The fresh paint smell makes Stiles' nose twitch and he rubs it as Peter, one arm around his thickened waist, shows him around the main level. It's nearly finished--some touch up work on the living room fireplace' mantle, installation of the kitchen appliances which are on order. The electricity works and Peter flips switches as they enter and exit the various rooms. The lights are mostly soft, gentle on werewolf eyes, and Peter tells him there will be plenty of lamps as well.

The bedrooms on the second floor were decorated to the specifications of each Pack member. Not surprisingly, Dereks' room is dark blue and somber--he probably would have gone with black if Peter let him--while Lydia's is elegant with silver flocked wallpaper. She won't live there now while still in high school, but will have a place to stay when she comes home from college or on full moon nights. Somehow she also managed to get a bathroom of her own.

Peter guides him up the stairs to their floor where the first three bedrooms are painted a simple white without much embellishment. Although they haven't talked about it, Stiles is certain these rooms will be decorated when they have more children.

A couple months ago just the thought of that made him sick to his stomach, but no longer. Despite the difficult pregnancy, and the early pain and fear and anger, he loves the baby inside him. While he doesn't love Peter, and still isn't completely happy about being his mate for the rest of his life, the idea of more kids isn't abhorrent. 

The fourth bedroom's door is closed and Peter opens it and turns on the light, then steps aside to let Stiles enter.

Stiles stares in surprise at the mural painted on the outer wall between and surrounding the windows. It's of wolf cubs frolicking in a sunny meadow and cool forest. Above one window is a full moon and ivy is painted on the frame of the other. The rest of the walls are ivory, the carpet a soft mossy green. The room is beautiful.

Tears spark in his eyes, spill down his cheeks, and Peter takes him in his arms, concern on his face. 

"Stiles? Did I...do you hate it? I hoped..."

"No, no," he chokes out. "It's beautiful. It's perfect. I...I...I'm so pissed at myself for missing all the decisions."

"Oh, my darling, there are plenty of decisions yet to be made." Pulling back slightly, Peter cups his damp cheeks and kisses him. "Lydia wants to throw a shower. Shall I give her the go-ahead? We can go back to the apartment and you can register for items at Macy's and the Blue Dandelion downtown. We need furniture and toys and baby clothes. I...waited..."

Waited for Stiles to get his head out of his ass and participate in their baby's life, he doesn't say, but Stiles knows he's been a dick. Nodding his acceptance he kisses his mate, a rare tender kiss initiated by him, then steps back, though not out of Peter's embrace. "I saw...There was a catalogue on the table. It had an oval crib."

"The one in distressed ivory painted cast iron." Peter nods. "Perfect."

"It was very expensive."

The Alpha smirks. "Price is not an issue. I'd buy the moon for our cub if it was for sale."

Stiles laughs and points to the one painted on the wall. "I think that one is enough for now."

"Back to the apartment. In a few months, we'll bring our daughter home."

Yes, home.

End


End file.
